


Home

by klained



Series: Forgiveness [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor comes home from a hunt. Also an interquel for Forgiveness. prompted by bighound-littlebird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There were few torches in the courtyard when Sandor returned home. The hunting party was not expected for at least two more days. When they managed to bag two large bucks, he had decided to end early. It was late enough the rest of the group was spending one last night in the wood, but he couldn’t stand being away from his wife another night. He had ridden Stranger hard, but knew his beast could handle the pace.

After tending to his horse, he went straight to Sansa’s chambers. The hour was still early enough for him to get a bite, but her softness and warmth called louder than food or wine. The rooms were empty, so he washed and donned a clean robe as he waited for her. Sipping a cup of wine from the sideboard, the past few days caught up with him. He pulled all the bed curtains shut, leaving just a gap facing the fire for her to join him when she came to bed herself. He was asleep almost as soon as he laid down.

A sound woke him in the night and he watched through the gap in the curtains, waiting for danger. Instead he heard the inner door to the chamber close and Sansa humming a tune. As he watched from the darkness, she began to prepare for bed.

Her auburn hair slowly came loose and tumbled down her shoulders and back. Her dress just as slowly slid down her soft curves, revealing first a pale shoulder, a round breast, the gently rounding curve of her belly. She had missed her blood the past two months and the maester had confirmed she was again with child. The pain from the miscarriage was still two raw for them both, so they had chosen not to announce the impending heir just yet. The changes to her body were new for him and oddly arousing. The sight of her child growing in her and the knowledge that he had given it to her was enough to cause his manhood to begin hardening.

Sansa swished a cloth through the basin and wiped her skin clean. Rivulets of water trailed down her body, between her growing breasts and over the swell of her belly before dripping to the floor. Once clean she then dried herself with a fresh cloth. A nightgown slid over her head. He recognized it as one he particularly enjoyed, the fabric thin and nearly sheer in firelight.

She continued humming her tune as she brushed out her hair. The soft strands gave easily and his fingers itched to touch it, to tangle within it. She paced the room as she finished her hair. She had grown restless with this child. He had done everything he could to keep her still, trying to prevent another miscarriage. She argued he was smothering her and he suspected he was sent on the hunt to give her the space to wander again.

When she set down the brush, he leaned into the light cast through the gap in the curtains. “Sansa,” he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

When she saw him, her smile was serene. “Sandor.”

"The hunt went too well to stay away any longer. The rest of the party will probably arrive early tomorrow."

She climbed onto the bed and caressed his face. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

Her kiss was sweet, but far from chaste. He laid her back on the bed and lavished attention on the beautiful body he had missed. Soon she was singing a very different song. It was good to be home.


End file.
